


a not so great meeting

by Marvel4ever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is salty, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker meets the rogues, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Steve Rogers is a jerk, The Author Regrets Everything, i dont blame bucky, mad at steve but still love him, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: Peter watches the video of the bunker in Siberia. He has some things to say to Steve.





	1. Peter meets him

Peter Parker was having a very sucky day. He didn’t ace his math test, he was up to late last night patrolling to study, and he hoped that he would find some computer parts, but no. And to top it all off, Flash just had to give him a black eye. Mr. Stark would ask about it, and Peter would have to tell him. Peter was hoping it would fade before he went over to the Avengers/Stark Industries Tower in a few hours. 

In the months since the Vulture, Peter has gotten to know Mr. Stark a lot more. Peter went to the tower 3 times a week. Tony let him help in the lab, and Peter was allowed to wander to the R&D floors too. Almost 2 weeks ago, Peter went down there and had some really great ideas for the new prosthetics connectors. No one took him seriously at first, cause he's, like, 16, but his knowledge impressed everyone. They were clamoring to Mr. Stark to send down his ‘Personal Assistant’ more often.  
flashback  
One day he was at the tower, he found the letter Mr. Rogers had sent his da- mentor. ‘If you need me, I’ll be there.’ The letter left the teen very confused and questioning. What about Mr. Starks parents? What did Steve do to spare himself? Peter had to know more. 

Peter first asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. She had said, “Mr. Stark would not like anyone to know what happened with Captain Rogers. Nor about his parents.”  
“Fri, please. I need to know what happened.”  
“Peter-”  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, activate override Spider-Knows-Best.”   
“I highly advise against this, Peter.”  
“I don’t care. Show or tell me about whatever this is.”   
The events of Siberia played. The film was split screen, half was footage from Tony’s suit, the other half being the security cameras of the hidden Hydra base. Peter watched the footage of the murder. ‘Rogers, did you know?” The response felt like a dagger in his gut. “Yes.” 

The letter made sense now. Captain America knew and held the knowledge about Tony’s parents' death from him. Peter watched as his childhood hero smashed his frisbee into his da-mentor’s suit. And then he watched him leave. 

Peter was shocked. How could the leader of the Avengers just leave a man behind? Tears burned in Peter’s eyes, stuck with the mental image of Tony laying helpless in a cave. How could Tony’s friend do that? He stuck up for a murderer and went straight to attacking Tony. Hatred struck Peter like never before. He thought he hated Flash, no, that was nothing now. He hated Captain America. Mr. Rogers. Steve. 

Peter never told Mr. Stark that he knew. He swore F .R.I.D.A.Y. to secrecy too. He didn’t need Mr. Stark knowing that he was snooping in his private files. He never thought that he would ever find out.   
end flashback  
When Happy picked up Peter, 3 hours later, his black eye was still very visible.   
“What happened kid?” Happy demanded when he saw.   
“N-n-nothing.” He stuttered.   
Happy just raised his eyebrow in the mirror.   
“Don’t worry, it was just patrol.”   
Happy didn’t really believe him, but he let it slide. “Have fun explaining that to Tony. And kid, just so you know, the Rouge Avengers have been pardoned. They will be back to the tower sometime tomorrow.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped. How could Mr. Stark let them come back? They left him! Steve left him in a cave! How could he be ok with this? 

Peter contained himself, with much struggle. “Why are they back, Hap?”   
“I don’t know. Tony arranged it, that’s all I know.”   
Stumped, Peter sat back in the seat for the rest of the ride. 

 

“Pete! How was school? What happened to your eye?” Tony hadn’t slept in at least 2 days. He was jacked up on coffee and was talking really fast.   
“Hey Mr. Stark. School was ok. And, um, this happened on patrol.”  
“Yesterdays?”  
“Yes..”  
Tony sighed. “Peter, it would have gone away by now. What happened.”  
Peter didn’t answer at first. “Look, it’s nothing ok, don’t worry.”   
“Pete, I’m going to worry. Was it that Plash kid?”  
Peter stifled a laugh and said, “Its Flash. And fine. Yes, it was. But please don’t do anything. I can handle it. If I stood up to him, or if you did, he would just pick on someone else that couldn’t take it. Please just don’t do anything.”   
Two big sighs later, Tony agreed. He wouldn’t do anything. ‘I didn’t say anything about Pepper though’ he thought to himself. “Alright kid. Let’s go fix your web shooters, ok?”

After they fixed his web shooters and he did his chemistry homework, Peter decided to go out for a quick patrol to test out a new setting Mr. Stark put on the suit. Peter had permission from both May, and Mr. Stark to say overnight at the tower. “Pete, you have to be back by 2:30. No exceptions.” “Ok, Mr. Stark. I’ll do my best!” “Oh, kid, when you get back, change and use the downstairs entrance ok- I want to make sure that F.R.I.D.A.Y has you in her system cause I just updated her.”   
“Ok. I’ll be back later.” He jumped from the window, and then swung up.   
Tony swears that Pete will be the death of him.   
The rouge avengers were the farthest things from Peter’s mind. That was however, until he returned. He came up from the downstairs, just like Mr. Stark had asked. Fri had recognized him, and welcomed him back. He loved his life. In the elevator ride was short, and uneventful, as usual. He was only 5 minutes past his curfew, so he thinks he won’t be in trouble. The doors opened onto the private floor, in the common room. Peter was looking down at his phone, but when he heard movement his head shot up. To see the Rouge Avengers. 

His mouth hung open, shocked. He was torn between awe and disgust. He decided the latter when Captain America opened his useless mouth. 

“Who are you? How did you get to this floor?”   
“Um….” Peter had no clue what to say. And he didn’t particularly want to talk to the star spangled man. 

All of the Rogues made their way over and surrounded Peter. They all held their weapons threateningly. Peter started to laugh, which probably wasn’t his best move. Natasha grabbed his hands and tied them. “We will only ask one more time. Who are you and why are you here?”

He finally responded. “My name is Peter Parker. I am Mr. Starks personal intern.” He stuck to the pre-rehearsed story. “The real question is what are you doing here. You all aren’t supposed to be here until later.”   
“Since when does Stark hire babies” Falcon muttered.   
“Rude. And I’m not a baby, Birdman, I'm 16.” Peter replies smartly.   
“Look, son, I’m sorry. Let's just wait for Tony to confirm your story.”  
Peter shot Steve a disgusted look and freed himself from the ropes Ms. Blackwidow just happened to have. “Don’t ‘son’ me. You don’t know anything about me, so stay the hell away. If you know what's good for you.” 

They all stared at the small boy, shocked that he was so rude to the war hero. Steve sent him a look, as if saying ‘watch it.’ 

Tony walked into the tense room and yelled, “What the hell? Pete, are you ok?” The rogues moved from the makeshift circle they had formed around the boy. “The next time any of you get anywhere near him, you all will be out of here. Understand?”

Steve responded. “I'm sorry Tony. This kid just showed up, what were we supposed to think?”   
“You were supposed to not attack him. Your rooms are in the same place as before. I will talk to you all tomorrow. Please go.” 

None of them knew how to respond to that. They left, all confused. In the elevator the first question was voiced by Sam. “Wait. Some random kid is Starks personal intern, and somehow he has turned him soft. How long were we gone exactly?”

No one had a good answer. 

It was almost two weeks before any of them saw Peter again. Peter had come over after school on a Friday, and was going to stay the long weekend. He loved the tower, but not the new, well old, people inside it. 

No one saw him come in. He climbed the tower as Spiderman and got in through his room. He changed, he couldn’t have anyone finding out he was Spiderman. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where Tony was and decided to get them both coffee before going to the lab. “Hey Fri, will you start making one black coffee?” “Of course Peter. Just so you know, Captain Rogers is in the kitchen.” Peter sighed. His Parker Luck just had to make today great. Walking into the kitchen, Steve looked up and smiled at Peter. “Hey, Peter. How are you doing?” Peter responded dryly, “Better than you are or will ever be.” 

Steve just stared at him. Bucky and Natasha, who were sitting in the next room over walked in to hear this conversation. They both wanted to know more about this mysterious kid. 

“Peter, I can’t help but get the vibe that you don’t like me very much. Is that so?”  
“Wow, they don’t give you enough credit for your deductive skills. Maybe you should be the new Captain Obvious.” Peter sipped his coffee coolly. He knew he was being rude but he didn’t care. Not after what Steve did. 

“Son,” Steve started, “I told you not to call me that!” Peter snapped. “I'm sorry. Peter, what did I do to you to make you not like me?”   
‘You threw an airport ramp at me,’ he thought. “You did nothing to me directly.” He said flatly. This time, Bucky said something. “What did Stark do to you to make you hate us?”

Peter snapped. 

“‘Stark’ did nothing. You and your pal are the reason I don’t, how did you put it, ‘ I don't like you very much.’ Mr. Stark has done everything for me. He doesn’t know that I know. But I know what happened in that bunker, and that is why I don’t like you. He may have forgiven you, but I sure as hell won’t.” Peter's voice stood strong. He was even surprising himself. 

“Bucky, Steve, what happened in the bunker?” Natasha questioned. Peter was more than happy to answer. “Wow. You didn’t even tell the so-called team. You see, Ms. Romanov, they beat up Mr. Stark. Your pal Bucky here killed Mr. Starks parents. He found out. He acted out of his humanity and was upset. Steve knew. He knew and withheld it from Mr. Stark. He slammed his shield into his suit and left him there. Steve, you once said that Mr. Stark only fights for himself. You were wrong. The one that fights for himself, is you.” He took a hard breath and grabbed both of the coffees. 

“Steve,” Natasha’s voice was even scarier than May’s. “Steve is that true? Tell me you didn’t.” 

Steve glanced at Bucky, who looked like he might cry. “He was going to kill him. I had to.” 

“No, you didn’t! We never leave anyone behind. Ever!” Natasha was mad. Peter liked it. 

“Mr. Stark came back with 7 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a shattered collarbone. He is still healing. He has 3 pins holding his heart open. You cut his life span in half. He may have forgiven you but I never will.” Peter was shaking. He never thought that he would actually yell at Captain America. It felt good. He felt closure. And he had a feeling that Natasha would yell at them both a bit too. 

Bucky looked scared and hurt. Steve looked like he had been slapped. That didn’t stop him from voicing his thoughts, unfortunately. “Peter. You don’t understand the full story. You only know what Tony has told yo-” he was cut off by Peter punching his face. It made the super soldier stumble, partially out of surprise. ‘Dang that kid can hit.’ he thought. “Mr. Stark doesn’t know that I know! He hasn’t told me anything! You think that I am corrupted. You are so wrong. You are the one that is twisted and sick. I watched it all. You can’t tell me that this didn’t happen. I watched it. Stay away from both of us, or I will not hesitate to hit you again.” Peter looked smugly at the bruising mark on Steve’s face. It made him proud, in a weird way.   
No one was talking, and Peter took that time to leave. He was shaking from the sudden burst of anger. He just hoped that Mr. Stark wouldn’t find out. Only Peter would be so unlucky.

F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted Tony minutes ago saying, “Boss, it appears that Peter is in distress.”   
“What? Fri, what’s wrong, where is he?” “Peter is in the kitchen with Captain Rogers. He appears to be upset with him.” “Play the audio and video Fri.” 

“You did nothing to me directly. Stark did nothing. You and your pal are the reason I don’t, how did you put it, ‘ like you very much.’ Mr. Stark has done everything for me. He doesn’t know that I know. But I know what happened in that bunker, and that is why I don’t like you. He may have forgiven you, but I sure as hell won’t.” 

‘Wait, Peter knows?’ Tony thought in panic. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, does Peter know what happened?”  
“Yes, boss.”  
“Since when?”  
“He has known for two weeks.”  
“How did he find out”  
“Override, Spider Knows Best. He was curious.”  
“Fri, why didn’t you tell me? Peter was never supposed to know!”  
“He asked me not to tell you.”   
Tony fell silent, watching, and listening to Peter talk. Of course, Steve never told anyone what happened. Of course. Tony hated to admit it, but he was proud of Peter. He was showing up senior citizens. He hated that Peter had seen what happened, and he hated that he was telling Natasha. But deep down, he knew it had to happen. He watched, impressed, as his son walked out of the room, and walked down to the lab. 

Sure Peter should get in trouble, but not today. Not today.


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter about Bucky! if you don't like it, don't read it, no need to be mean. sorry its so short, but thanks for reading!

Wakanda was safe. Bucky was at peace for the first time in decades. The genius Shuri was able to get the brainwashing out of his mind. For the first time in decades, he could trust himself. 

Trusting himself did come with limits. He was still strong, and he knew it. He was still the Winter Soldier, just not the soldier part anymore. 

Bucky was free. Or so he thought. 

The pains came in the night. They weren’t physical pain, no, they were emotional. In the middle of the night he would remember. He would remember all the things that Hydra made him do.

Longing

The sharp muscle, the arm, weighing him down. That couldn’t stop him. Nothing could. He had a mission to complete. 

Rusted

Pain. The pain of electroshocking comes back. The helplessness of not knowing who he was comes back and crushes him. 

Furnace

Steve, way above him, holding out his arm. The feeling of falling. Not being able to reach Steve. The cold air he feels, and then a sharp thud. 

Daybreak

He wants to break free. He wants to be free from the torture. The pain. 

Technically, he was free. The codes were no longer embedded in his brain, but guilt still plagued him. It was all still his fault, inside his head. Every night was a visit from a past mission, and there was no end in sight.

\---------------

Bucky stopped, hidden, right outside the lab door. Tony and Peter were talking. Bucky knew it was wrong to listen but when he heard Steve’s name mentioned, he chose to stay. 

“- you were out of line. I really appreciate you sticking up for me against Steve. And you used your override code to watch what happened and that’s not ok.” 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know what the video was. And I didn’t mean to go off on the Captain b-but, he, he just. Ugh. He acts like he’s so perfect but he’s so not!”

“Pete, I know. Sometimes I want to punch him in his perfectly straight teeth. But- I won’t. We're a team again so we have to get along.” 

Bucky could hear Peter’s sigh. He shifted uncomfortably outside the door, anticipating Peters response. 

“Ok. I'll try. Oh, and how do you connect nerves in an artificial arm to the brain? Hypothetically?” 

“Why on Earth would you be making an arm that needed to connect to your brain?” 

“Um… I wanted to make an arm for Bucky?” Peter squirmed under Tony's gaze, hoping he wouldn’t be mad that he wanted to make something for his parents killer. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Do you want help? The nerves can be attached in two places, one threw…” 

Bucky quickly got confused, and not just by the talk of tech. ‘Why would Peter want to make me, a killer, a new arm?’ He thought to himself. 

He could think of no reasonable answer. His courage had abandoned him. He couldn’t apologize right now. He knew he had to. There are few things that Bucky is sure about- but talking to Peter is something he knew he had to do. 

\----------

Bucky walked back down to the lab three days later. He really hoped that Peter would forgive him. 

He and Steve talked, and Steves advice was to just let it go, and stay away like Tony had asked. Bucky disagreed. Bucky disagreed with a lot. 

“Um, building? Is Peter in the lab?” 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, cutting through his thoughts of doubt. He stepped from the elevator. 

Peter looked up from his calculations when the soldier walked in. “Hi Mr. Barnes, Sir.”  
“Just call me Bucky.” Peter nodded and smiled. “Um, Peter, I just wanted to apologize. I’ve done things, and I want you to know that I really, truly, am sorry.” 

Peter looked up at the older man with a somber smile. “Mr- Bucky, I know what you think you did. And yes technically you are the one that did those things, but that wasn’t really you. That was Hydra, taking advantage of someone. You wouldn’t have done any of those things so I don’t blame you.” Peter finished and looked at Bucky's startled face. He continued. “After I watched the, um, video, I did more research. I know all about the Winter Soldier program and the brainwashing. I know it wasn’t you, so how could I blame you?” 

Bucky didn’t know what to say. Of course Steve was always telling him that nothing was his fault, but that was Steve. Steve never thought he could do anything wrong. Never had anyone's words hit him so hard. 

“Thank you. Not a lot of people get it, and it really means a lot coming from you.”

Peter turned pink under the praise. “I can’t deny what is true. Oh and I was bored the other day, so I started to make you a new one! I have the motion and nerves figured out, I just have to construct it. It will be done in a few days, if you want. You totally don't have to wear it, I just thought you might want one. I should have asked first, I'm sorry it's stupid-” 

Bucky cut him off. “Kid, you're rambling. I think a new arm sounds amazing. When did you learn how to do stuff like this? I sure wasn’t learning stuff like this when I was your age.” 

“A little while I went to the R&D part of Stark Industries and I thought the stuff was interesting so I learned more about it. And da-Mr. Stark helped me with the nerve parts of it a couple days ago. My classes are pretty boring, cause I know most of the stuff already. I’ve always liked science and physics. My uncle used to help me with getting math books and sorry, I’m rambling again.”

“It’s ok. I like hearing people talk. It… helps.” Peter just nodded, not sure if he should start talking again. “Your uncle sounds like a smart guy. Does he still help you with your school work?”

Peter struggled to blink back tears. “Um, no. He passed away about three years ago. A mugging went wrong and he got shot in front of me. Now it’s just me and my Aunt.”

 

Bucky felt so bad. This kid clearly has a hard time with this, and he just had to bring it up.”I’m so sorry Peter. This might not be my place, but if you ever want to talk I am more than willing to listen. 

“Thanks Bucky. I’d rather not talk about this for now. Do you want to see the plans for your arm?”

\-----------

Peters happiness was more than contagious. When Bucky came up from the lab an hour later, Steve could tell that something had changed. There was a faint trace of a smile on his face, and he was humming a song. 

“Buck, what's up? You seem to be in a really great mood.”

“Well, punk, I didn’t take your advice. I went and talked to Peter. And it went well. That kid really has a mouth on him, I didn’t think he’d stop talking. In a good way though.” 

Steve was at a loss for words. The kid had been nothing but mean to him. “I’m glad you could make the kid happy Bucky.”

That night, for the first time in years, Bucky had a dreamless sleep. He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i didn't really like the ending, but hey, whatever. idk if i am going to do more, let me know if yall have any fic ideas. i just read a great fic by 'avengerfambam' their stuff is amazing! yall should totally go read their stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> so, i don't really know what i'm doing, feel free to give me advice or fanfic ideas! if you didn't like it then move on, no need to be mean. thanks for reading, im thinking of doing another chapter from Bucky's point of view. thanks!


End file.
